She Gave Me Her Drink
by Patch5129
Summary: Wolverine sees a girl murdered, and takes it upon himself to avenge her.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note – A Wolverine story, about him finding justice for a victim. My first real Wolverine story, I hope you like it. **

Disclaimer – Wolverine belongs to Marvel. And the idea that Logan wouldn't like drinking belongs to **LiLRoguE**

**Chapter One**

_It's raining outside, the water soaks and cleanses everything._

_One of the only times I can stand being in crowded cities. _

_The Rain makes everything odorless, getting rid of the god awful smells of the cities._

_Smells…lot of times people forget that I can smell things better than others. _

_Perfumes…colognes…someone who forgot to shower… burns my nose._

_I thank God every day for the person who invented scentless soaps and shampoo. _

_Like I said, it's raining. _

_Normally I would be outside enjoying it._

_Not today._

_No, today my head hurts._

_Not a headache…I can't get those things_

_Wish it was the same way for heartaches._

_No…something inside my mind is rattling._

_Something about my past…I hate it._

_So instead of being outside, I find myself in a bar._

_Looking for something to drown out the pain in my head._

_It's not that easy._

_Another thing people don't know about me, I don't like beer._

_Surprised you didn't I?_

_Ya, I don't like beer at all, it's too weak for me. _

_Contrary to popular belief I don't like drinking anything with alcohol in it._

_It just tastes bad._

_Tastes…people forget that too._

_They forget that anything I eat or drink, I can taste better than almost anyone. _

_I try to stick to bland foods when I can._

_However I do drink the hard stuff._

_The burning in my throat helps take my mind off the burning in my head._

_I only drink when I need to forget._

_Sometimes I need to forget a lot. _

_I only drink beer if Anna gives it me. _

_The babe gave me a six pack, Canadian of course, for my birthday once._

_She seemed so pleased that she picked a gift she thought I would like._

_I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't like beer.  
_

_Now, on every birthday, she gives me another six pack._

_Every birthday, I drink them all, assuring her that I love it. _

_She's an angel, that Anna, that Rogue. _

_Can't ever hurt her feelings, can't ever make her frown, that's just mean._

_I need a drink, I need to forget._

_They all think they are doing me a favor, when they give me leads about my past._

_God…wish they would all just leave me alone about it._

_I signal for the barkeep to give me a drink._

_I ask for whisky, Wild Turkey, it's smooth and still strong enough to burn._

_She tells me there is none left._

_Sold the last shot just a few seconds ago._

_I really need to stay focused. _

_I look at the display, looking for something else._

_I really wanted that whisky, everything else is too soft._

_Suddenly I hear a throat being cleared. _

_Someone wants my attention._

_I look to my left, and I see her._

_A girl…a child…probably just turned eighteen. _

_She smiles at me and slides her glass over to me, across the bar._

_That last shot of Wild Turkey._

_I raise an eyebrow in her direction, but she waves it off dismissively._

_I take the glass and raise it in her direction, thanking her. _

_She smiles and drinks water instead._

_Good kid._

_I raise the glass and look into the brown liquid for a second._

_I try to remember for a second._

_Then I just down the shot_

_Trying to forget._

_It burns…bad_

_Like a grenade in my throat._

_But it works… for a bit._

_I place the glass down on the bar and look for the girl again._

_She is already on her way out._

_I sigh and run my fingertip on the rim of the glass._

_I begin to let myself get lost in the sounds and smells of the rest of the joint._

_In a weird way, it's almost relaxing._

_Suddenly I am snapped out of it by the sudden smell of copper. _

_I run out of the bar._

_I can hear screams, lots of them._

_I get outside; the rain is already soaking me._

_And the girl_

_The girl is lying on the sidewalk._

_The smell of copper…her blood…sends my senses into overdrive._

_I hear a car speeding away, I can't see it though…already to far away._

_The people on the street have either ran off or have hidden._

_I drop the ground and gently take the girl into my arms._

_Shot a few times in the stomach…gut wound…she is suffering._

_I jab a few places in the back of her neck, a paralysis, she won't feel it now._

_I close her eyes and lay her back down. _

_I go through her purse, I find her name…_

_It's a start._

_Cops won't ever find the punks who did this._

_Look like I need to do it._

_I don't mind, not at all._

_I owe this to her._

_She gave me her drink._


	2. Looking

AN – Thank you for the review, everyone. I'll try to keep this as close to Logan as possible.

Disclaimer: Wolverine Belongs to Marvel

Chapter 2

_I look back down at the girl_

_She is seconds away from death_

_The bullets in her gut have done their damage_

_Even if an ambulance was minutes away, she has already lost too much blood_

_I look around again_

_Some people have come out of hiding_

_Staring at her_

_Laying on the ground_

_I can hear someone making the call_

_Cops will be here soon_

_I need to get moving_

_There_

_A beggar on the sidewalk_

_Not too far from where this happened_

_He is sitting still_

_Scared_

_Wearing sunglasses_

_His sign says he is blind_

_I don't buy it_

_I walk over to him and squat down looking right at him_

"What did you see?"

_He is silent_

_Taps his sign_

_I toss a 'twenty' into his hat_

"Tell me"

_He whispers to me_

_Tells me there were two men…no…boys in the car_

_A rusted up GTO_

_He said the boys were taunting the girl about something_

_He could hear it over the engine_

_Both started shooting her_

_Mac-10s…with silencers_

_Fully automatic?_

_Its hard to get those, might have just made my job easier_

_I can hear some sirens getting close_

_Cops and an ambulance_

_I need to get moving_

_I thank the beggar and start walking to my bike a couple of blocks away_

_I might know who to talk to_

_Hope he isn't too drunk_

_--- --- ---_

_The Smoking Barrels _

_A decent bar_

_Some strippers_

_Drinks are a little pricey here_

_Lots of gun nuts go here_

_Complain about gun regulations_

_Talk about their collections_

_Drool at the girls_

_Losers_

_Jimmy is here_

_Jimmy's known as a local loudmouth_

_If you want something spread, you tell Jimmy_

_I walk inside the bar_

_The smell of cheap beer and even cheaper whiskey hit my nose_

_Followed by old piss and attempted to clean up vomit_

_For a second a feel like leaving_

_The second passes_

_I walk to the front of the performance stage_

_Couple asses try to bully me _

_I don't come here often_

_Tonight that's a good thing_

_I see Jimmy he is mouthing the words to a song playing on the speakers_

_Good, he isn't drunk yet_

_I place my hand on his shoulder and squeeze tight_

_He winces and goes into the whole 'What's your problem dick-head?' speech_

_He knows I am here on business_

_I whisper right in his ear, don't need others hearing me_

"I want you to go run your mouth off. I want you to warn any gun dealers that I am an ATF agent, and that I am looking to arrest someone who sold some Mac-10's automatics, or with kits. Tell them I am talking big about revoking licenses and throwing them in the slammer."

_I let go of Jimmy shoulder and let drop a C note that was in my hand fall onto his lap_

_He takes it and pushes me away as he runs off_

_Good kid_

_Could have been an actor_

_I find a table near the back of the bar_

_It's near an exit that leads to the back alleyway_

_I sit with my back to the main entrance_

_I need to make this as easy as possible for people_

_Couple hours pass_

_I've had a few shots of what they try to pass as whiskey here_

_Maybe I should just make my own_

_I raise my hand to order another_

_Then it hits me_

_Fear…some anger…lots of gun oil_

_Good work Jimmy_

_A shaky voice hits my ears as I feel the muzzle of a gun poke into my back_

_Some guy is telling me to stand up and walk out the door to the back_

_I comply with a small grin on my face_

_I can't do anything to him yet_

_Need to know if he is the result of Jimmy's mouth_

_I step into the alleyway_

_Smell of piss is stronger_

_So is the vomit_

_I almost kneel over_

_No_

_Can't do that_

_I hear the door to the bar close_

_He starts talking_

_Nervously saying that he wasn't going to lose his store because of some gun deals_

_Bingo_

_In one smooth movement I pop my claws on my left hand_

_Fuck_

_It hurts_

_I can feel every millimeter of skin being ripped to unsheathe these_

_I ignore the pain_

_Always do_

_I swing my arm around _

_I turn and see the guy_

_My claws go right into the barrel of his gun_

_I need to make sure I hit the pin_

_It isn't enough to just slice the barrel_

_If I hit the pin gun won't fire_

_He drops the gun, or should I say its pieces to the ground_

_He's a big guy, greasy hair, pulled back in a tail_

_Still turning around I hit the guy right on the jaw with my other hand_

_He just falls to the ground_

_I sigh and just lug him over to my bike_

_I fish some ropes out of the saddlebags and tie the fucker up on my bike_

_I look around_

_Nobody has seen me do this_

_Good_

_I start up the bike and drive off_

_I need to go somewhere_

_Somewhere quiet_

_Somewhere private_

_Somewhere to ask this jerk some question_

_He better have answers_


	3. Getting Information

**AN –** Sorry for the long delay, I was busy with midterms and I was thinking about how I should write this chapter out. Hope everyone likes it. (Don't worry, I know how I will write the next ones outs) And Thank You for the reviews.

**Disclaimer –** Wolverine and Cassie belong to Marvel.

_Cruising down the roads_

_I need to go faster_

_You don't normally see a guy tied up on a bike_

_Slung over the back seat_

_Like a dead deer_

_The vibrations from my bike begin to rattle me_

_Sense of touch amplifies that_

_Specially in my hands_

_Don't know what I would do without the gloves_

_My bike isn't greasy_

_And it isn't noisy_

_I had some friends hook me up with a good muffler_

_Without it, I would have gone deaf_

_It almost kills me to ride it_

_But you learn to push the pain aside_

_The fucker is still knocked out_

_Good_

_I'm thinking I am going to have to go a bit into the countryside_

_Wait_

_A construction site…_

_Perfect_

_Chances are I won't even have to buy some stuff now_

_I drive to the site_

_Park my bike in the back_

_Then I drag the asshole inside_

_Damn…he's heavy_

_Hope this is worth it_

_I drop the guy and look around_

_Wood sheets and boards_

_Tools_

_Bags of cement_

_Keys left in the machines_

_All left out_

_Lying around_

_That's New York construction workers for you_

_I find a box of nails and a hammer_

_I start hammering together the boards_

_Satisfied with the open, oblong box I have made I lift the guy into it_

_I lay him down_

_I tilt his head forwards, so it rests against the wall of the box_

_He'll be able to see what's happening, while still lying down _

_Made sure the knots are tight_

_He won't be going anywhere_

_I push a mixer close to the box_

_Then a pour a couple bags of cement into it_

_Then add some water_

_I turn the mixer on and let it do its thing_

_When it's all done I position it right in front of the box_

_Saw something like this on a movie once_

_Think it was Dick Tracy_

_I'm putting a lot of effort into this_

_But if he has the information I need, it will be worth it_

_I fill a bucket with water then toss it on the guy_

_He wakes up with a start_

_Starts shouting and cussing_

_I tilt the mixer and let cement begin to pour into the box_

_He starts screaming and tries to fight the ropes and get out of the box_

_Squirming like a fish in someone's hands_

"Shut up and I'll stop"

_He goes quiet_

_I tilt the mixer back_

_I squat down so I am eye to eye with the guy_

_He stutters and asks if I really am an AFT agent_

"No."

_He pales a little_

_Curses under his breath_

_Asks me what did I want_

"I want to know about who you've sold some Mac-10s to. Preferably a pair of them, with kits or already automatic."

_He scowls a little and tells me to fuck off_

_I tilt the mixer forward again_

_He tries to scoot back_

_He can't_

_Still, he doesn't talk_

_Not bad_

_I let it keep pouring in_

_Until it's about an inch deep in the box_

_Finally he cracks_

_I tilt the mixer back as he talks_

_He tells me about these kids that came to his shop_

_They said they would pay cash_

_Lots of it_

_So he sold them a pair of automatics_

_Couple magazine _

_And the bullets to go with them_

_After they left, he followed them_

_Needed to make sure they weren't junior cops or something_

_Followed them to this office at a junkyard_

_They talked like they belonged to a gang or something_

_He said that was all he needed to see, and went back to his shop_

_These might be the ones I am looking for  
_"What kind of car did they have?"

_A GTO, rusty…_

_That's them alright_

"You sold those guns to some kids, and they murdered a girl."

_He snorted_

_Said he didn't care_

_Wasn't his problem_

_I growl a little _

_I reach into the box and pull his legs forward_

_Making him lay down completely in the box_

_He starts yelling and cussing again_

_I tilt the mixer forwards_

_Letting it pour in slowly but surely_

_He starts to scream_

_I grab some tape and I tape his trap shut_

_I leave him there_

_The cement pouring into the box_

_I make my way to a payphone and make a call_

_I call up Cassie_

_She's an ATF agent_

_A real one_

_I tell her there is a guy in a box, that's filling with cement_

_I tell her why that's happening and what he did_

_I hang up before she can ask other questions_

_She might make it here in time to stop the mixer and save the guy_

_Only to arrest him for illegal firearms sales_

_Or she might not_

_Not my problem_

_I mount my bike and kick her to life_

_I start my trip to the junkyard_

_To where the guy said he followed those kids_

_Hope they are there by the time I get there_


	4. The Ride

**AN – **Sorry for the delay here, hey its summer, what can I say?

**Disclaimer – **Wolverine belongs to Marvel

_The junkyard that asshole told me about was the one near the city limits_

_Than again, aren't all junkyards?_

_The vibrations from my bike are beginning to get to me_

_Wish I had drove my Jeep instead_

_Course I didn't know this would happen_

_Course…neither did she…_

_That girl_

_Not now…stay focused_

_The end might be near_

_I want to savor the last mile_

_Not many cars on the road_

_Thank god for that_

_The exhaust_ _almost kills me every time_

_The cold is slapping my face_

_Like the time Kitty thought it would be…funny to spray me with the hose_

_I don't wear a helmet because I can hear my own hair rustling against the inside_

_Like being in a room with a hundred people sandpapering away at old wood_

_I sniff the air_

_The smell of oil and grease is growing stronger_

_So is the smell of the rest of the city_

_The wonderful, clean, smell of the rain in almost gone_

_It was nice while it lasted_

_My legs feel like they are almost on fire from the heat of the bike_

_I sniff again_

_Just a little ways to go_

_I think about the girl_

_Who was she?_

_What plans did she have tonight?_

_Is there anyone waiting for her?_

_Maybe a boyfriend?_

_A husband?_

_A…child?_

_I twist the throttle on my bike_

_Giving her more life_

_More speed_

_Ignoring the pain in my legs_

_Ignoring the pain that shoot through my entire body when I hit that bump_

_It will all go away_

_But the memory of her will not_

_I'll give her justice_

_I'll…there_

_There's the junkyard_

_I park in the lot_

_The smells of oil, gasoline, lubes, and grease kill my nose_

_I walk up to the entry office_

_The door is locked_

_I look at the sign_

_Idiot_

_Of course they would be closed_

_It's about 4 am now_

_Why would a junkyard be open?_

_I look into the window_

_No one is there_

_I sniff the air a little_

_No smells of people_

_I'll have to find a place to shack up for awhile_

_I am assuming they work here_

_If they do_

_They will be back tomorrow_

_The sign says they close daily at midnight_

_Ill be back_

**AN** – Sorry for the long wait and short chapter, the action returns in the next one. I just wanted to end it here so the spacing and flow would work well. The next one should be out in a few days. Please review, would like to know how you guys think I am handling Logan.


	5. Junkyard

**AN** – Finals are done, I have a week off before I go back to classes. Thank you for the reviews, and I hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Disclaimer** - Wolverine belongs to Marvel

_Sleep never comes easy for me_

_Every creak in the floorboards_

_The slightest hint of wind outside_

_Snoring from other people_

_The occasional car outside_

_Water going through pipes_

_The hiss from a heater_

_Just a few…night time annoyances_

_I might as well have a radio be playing right next to my ears_

_Those are only some of the sounds in the mansion_

_It's so much worse in a 'fifteen bucks a day' motel room_

_Musty rooms_

_No ventilation_

_Smell of piss and mold coming from bathroom_

_Only one per floor_

_I can hear the cockroaches and rats skitter across the floor_

_Like a stampede of elephants_

_I can hear that old man coughing two rooms down from mine_

_I say he has maybe a week left_

_Something I'll never tell the guys_

_I love fancy, expensive hotels_

_They have clean_

_Quiet_

_Big open rooms_

_Doesn't mater though_

_This room will do_

_Not like I could get sleep_

_At least not in this place_

_I glance at my watch_

_It's only 11:13 AM_

_It's going to be a long wait_

_I get up and rummage through my jacket_

_Hank made me some pills_

_Sleeping pills_

_Strong enough to knock me out for a few hours_

_I pop the pills into my mouth_

_Force myself to ignore the way they smell_

_The way they taste_

_I swallow them_

_Feels like someone dragging a nail down my throat_

_You would think texture wouldn't matter on a pill_

_Have to talk to Hank_

_Get him to make these things more…smooth or something_

_I can feel my senses start to dull_

_Good_

_The pills are already taking affect_

_I'll wake up soon_

_Then I'll get busy_

_--- --- --- --- ---_

_I woke up a few hours ago_

_Found a public shower_

_I was starting to smell_

_Thankfully there was not anyone else there_

_Don't think I could handle the smells for long_

_I am back on my bike_

_On my way back to the junkyard_

_I got about thirteen minutes till they close_

_Making good time_

_--- --- --- --- ---_

_I pull into the parking lot_

_Only one car is in the lot_

_A GTO_

_A rusty one_

_This might be it_

_I stop by the car and sniff_

_Beer…bad body odor…grease from fast foods…gunpowder…_

_Some blood…_

_The girl's blood_

_I let a growl escape from my throat as I walk into the office_

_Sure enough, some kid is there_

_Couldn't be more then nineteen_

_Looking down at the desk_

_Reading something_

_Smells of grease and lack of a shower_

_He tells me the 'yard is closed_

"Actually, I was interested in that car. That's a '67 GTO right?"

_Kid doesn't even look up and says 'ya'_

_I know it is his, but I need to be completely sure about this_

"Good year, how long have you had it?"

_Kid turns a page on the magazine and mumbles that he has had it for about 2 years_

"I see."

_I make a fist and in one quick motion I raise it in the air and bring it down_

_Hard_

_On his head_

_The punk just collapses on the counter_

_Thing about my bones_

_Being laced with adamantium and all_

_Me hitting something or someone is like hitting them with a sledge hammer_

_I grab him by his neck and drag him outside_

_I open the door to his car and toss him in the back_

_Right before I shut the door I catch a faint smell of gun oil_

_I trace it to a bag on the floor of the car_

_I take it out, and open it up_

_There they are_

_Two MAC-10's _

_Silencers_

_Only question now_

_Where is the other murderer?_

_I toss the bag onto the front seat _

_I get into the car and start it_

_Drive into the back_

_Through the entrance to the 'yard_

_The dumb kid hasn't even locked it up yet_

_I drive towards the back of the yard_

_There we go_

_A car crusher_

_A nice one that crusher downwards_

_All one needs to do is drive the car onto the platform and pull a lever_

_I drive right up onto the platform_

_Position it just right_

_I get out of the car and drag the kid out_

_Then sit him in the driver's seat_

_I yank out some wires from the stereo_

_I tie his wrists to the steering wheel_

_I fish through his jacket pocket and find the operator keys_

_I take the bag from the car and take the gun out_

_I walk over to the control panel_

_Slip the key in and turn_

_He is starting to wake up_

_Good timing_

_He comes to and begins to look around_

_Seeing his situation he panics and yells_

_I pull the lever_

_The crusher begins to lower_

_The thick metal sheet getting close to the roof of the car_

_He screams louder_

_I throw the level back_

"Listen."

_Kid stops screaming_

_But he is afraid_

_Very afraid_

_Breathing heavily_

_I take hold up one of the guns_

"Last night you murdered a girl."

_Kid starts saying he doesn't know what I am talking about_

_I pull the lever again_

_The crusher starts up again_

_Kid starts to freak out again_

_Frantically tells me he'll talk_

_I throw the lever back_

"I'm listening."

_He starts talking fast_

_Some shit about him and some friends_

_A gang they formed_

_Seems the girl used to date his friend_

"You're friend, was he the other one who shot her?"

_Kids tell me yes_

_Said his name was Brian_

_He was holding onto both their guns_

_His was the one with a green symbol_

_His friend's had the red one_

_I look at the symbol on both guns_

_It's the symbol for a woman_

'_Cept the symbol is drawn, broken in half_

"What does the symbol mean?"

_He tells me it's the gang's symbol_

_They all have something in common_

_They all been dumped by their girlfriends_

_He says they track down their exes and…_

"Kill them?"

_Kid is starting to cry now_

_These jack-offs kill their ex-girlfriends…_

_I am starting to see red_

"How many of you assholes are in this gang?"

_Kids sobbing now_

_The pressure is getting to him_

_I pull the lever_

"TALK OR YOU'LL DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

_Kid blubbers out that there are about thirteen of them_

_I stop the machine again_

"Where do you guys meet? Gangs have meeting places."

_An old bottling factory _

_Abandoned_

_Near the end of town_

_Think I know which one_

_Kid is crying more_

_He is really scared_

_He tells me he'll confess everything to the police_

"Police? We won't be involving the police."

_Kid looks at me_

_I can see that he lost all hope_

_I pull the lever_

_The crusher begins to lower again_

_Like a giant jaw_

_The kid begins to jerk and tug at the restraints_

_He thinks he can escape_

_The opposing platform begins to push down on the hood of the car_

_I can hear the metal creak as it bends_

_The windshield cracks_

_I can hear plastics snap_

_The car shrinks a few inches_

_The windshield shatters_

_Some of the glass cuts into the kids face_

_I can smell his blood_

_I can smell the saltines of his tears_

_The axel breaks under pressure_

_The kid begins to slouch as far back as he can_

_Trying to buy himself a few minutes_

_Seconds_

_Only delaying the inevitable_

_A tire pops_

_The metal is bending more_

_Kid is screaming and sobbing that he is sorry_

_The car is getting smaller_

_The plastics on the dashboard crack_

_I can see the kid is out of room_

_Out of time_

_The force of the platform and hood begin to push against his body_

_I can hear his bones creak a little_

_Then they snap_

_Strong scent of blood in the air_

_Kids screaming like crazy now_

_I can hear his collar bone_

_Shoulder blades_

_Thigh_

_Then finally his neck_

_All snap_

_His bones break and fill my ears with sounds_

_Like a xylophone_

_Playing a song_

_It's relaxing me_

_In a twisted way_

_The jaws of the crusher just keep on going_

_Till finally it automatically shuts off_

_I can't hear the kid's heart_

_I look at the wreckage_

_Twisted metal_

_Broken glass_

_Shatter plastics_

_Crushed bones_

_All covered in blood_

_It's dripping from the platform_

_I toss his gun onto the ground_

_I keep his friends'_

_I walk back to my bike_

_Smell of blood still in my nose_

_His screams still in my mind_

_I walk back to the front of the 'yard_

_Toss the other gun into the saddlebags_

_Mount my bike_

_Kick her to life_

_And drive off_

_Next stop_

_An abandoned bottling factory_


End file.
